


First Date

by screamssetonfire



Series: Michael [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, and michael being a punk ass hooligan, its just cute nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamssetonfire/pseuds/screamssetonfire
Summary: This was actually a request from an anon over on my Tumblr.Al the request said was "Hi!! Um idk if you’re taking requests (if not, sorry to bother you!!!)??? But if you are, can you please write maybe like a first date with Mikey? tyia!!! also I love your blog!!!!!!!!!"Hopefully this is what they wanted.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a request from an anon over on my Tumblr.
> 
> Al the request said was "Hi!! Um idk if you’re taking requests (if not, sorry to bother you!!!)??? But if you are, can you please write maybe like a first date with Mikey? tyia!!! also I love your blog!!!!!!!!!"
> 
> Hopefully this is what they wanted.

You sat nervously fiddling with your necklace, now desperately wishing you'd worn something a little nicer than ripped up skinny jeans and a battered pair of Converse. At least you'd worn a decent sweater, but even that felt too plain for the restaurant you were currently at.

You were sitting on the patio of a relatively nice Italian restaurant, waiting for your date. You were running about 10 minutes early, wanting to have the lay of the land, so to speak, before he got there.

~~~

Michael had approached you a few days earlier while you were shopping for a new book at the small shop down the street.

It was your favorite bookstore in town and you knew the owners very well and they were like family to you by now. It was a small local shop which sold predominantly used books, so most people tended to go to the Barnes & Noble in the center of town. Which is why, when the bell above the door tinkled and you looked up to see a tall boy with a leather jacket and an eyebrow piercing walk in, you were slightly surprised. You damn near lived in this book store and knew all of the regulars. This boy certainly didn't look like the used bookstore type.

You shook your head, figuring he was there for the small record selection the store kept on hand, and went back to searching through the shelves for something that looked slightly interesting.

After a few minutes you noticed he was constantly browsing near you, picking up books seemingly randomly and putting them back without really looking at any of them. This continued for about 10 minutes before he finally talked to you.

“So, you look like you know what books are good and I’m looking for a new read. Any suggestions?”

You looked up at him. He was smiling at you, his green eyes sparkling.

“I’ve read a few books. What were you looking for?”

“Whatever you think is good. I’m always down to read anything.” The boy looked around for a second before grabbing a book off the shelf to his left. “Have you read this one? It looked interesting.”

You stifled a small laugh at the book he’d grabbed.

“I can’t say that I have read it. I’m sure it’s very informative though if you happen to be suffering from pregnancy related rashes. Which I’m willing to bet you aren’t. I don’t want to assume though. Maybe you just aren’t showing yet.”

He turned the book, looking at the cover, momentarily horrified, before quickly recovering.

“I am. It’s really annoying.” He said, nodding seriously.

“Of course.” You nodded back at him equally as seriously, breaking out into a laugh. “You don’t really strike me as the bookish type. Kinda makes me wonder if you came in just to talk to me.”

“No. I love books. Always reading. 4, 5 books a week. Huge bookworm. This is my favorite shop. I’m in here every day looking for something new.” He babbled.

“That’s interesting cause I’ve never seen you in here and I am in here every day, ya know, working my shift.” You smiled widely at him.

“I probably just come in after your shift is over.”

“I work open to close.”

“Okay, fine. I don’t come in here every day. I saw you come in here and wanted to come ask you out cause you’re really pretty.”

“Well I don’t really work here so…” You laughed at how flustered he seemed.

“That’s just mean. I think I changed my mind about asking you out now.” He put the book back on the shelf and turned to leave.

“You just followed me around a bookstore for half an hour and you’re giving up that easily?”

“No.” He turned back towards you. “So… how about dinner?”

You chatted for a few more minutes, finally exchanging numbers and agreeing to meet at the Italian restaurant at 8.

~~~

You checked your phone, noticing it was a few minutes after 8.

Maybe he was just caught in traffic or something.

Roughly 10 more minutes went by before you started to get nervous. Maybe he had changed his mind about meeting you.

“Miss?” The waiter came over to you. “Are you still waiting for the other person in your party?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. He just texted me. Caught in traffic.” You lied, smiling politely at the waiter. “I’ll take a glass of wine while I’m waiting though. Whatever you think is good.” You hoped that would buy you a little more time before the waiter really got annoyed that you were sitting there taking up space on a busy Tuesday evening.

The waiter nodded, walking off to retrieve the wine.

A few more minutes passed and you were growing more and more sure he wasn’t coming. You started looking over the menu, deciding to get something to eat whether Michael showed or not since you were already here.

Suddenly you heard a loud metallic clang, followed by a glass shattering and your waiter shouting.

“Sir! Excuse me! You can’t just come in to the patio that way! You need to be seated! Using the gate is also advised!”

“Oh, I’ve already got a table. I’m with the pretty girl in the blue sweater.”

You looked up from the menu, mildly embarrassed to see that the “sir” in question was, in fact, Michael. He was smirking at you, the waiter now with his hand on Michael’s chest. The waiter turned to stare at you.

“Is he with you?” He questioned.

“Uh, yeah. He is. Sorry.” You said again. The waiter turned back to Michael, narrowing his eyes at the boy in front of him, but letting him go to your table regardless.

“Right. I’ll just go get you a new glass of wine then.” The waiter turned to go back inside.

“I’ll actually take a bottle.” You smiled apologetically at the man, hoping that spending a hefty sum on a bottle of wine and a generous tip would make amends with the waiter.

As soon as the waiter was out of earshot, you turned to start at Michael in horror.

“Hey. Sorry I’m late. I changed like 4 times cause I didn’t want to look like a homeless child when I came to meet you. Then I dropped my phone in the sink and it’s just been a mess of an evening up until now.” He was smiling ear to ear at you, clearly pleased he’d made it to the date at all.

“You just hopped the fence onto the patio at a fancy restaurant.” You blinked a few times, still not quite believing he’d done that.

“I was already late. Why take extra time to have to go inside and then back out when you were right here?” He slipped off his jacket, the same one he’d had on the other day, and hung it on the back of the chair.

“Michael…”

“Here you go.” The waiter said, coming over with the bottle of wine. Just as he was about to open it, a middle aged man came bustling over to the table.

“No, no, no. Don’t open that bottle of wine, Joseph. I’m the manager here. I’m sorry, folks, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Sir, I can’t allow you to stay in our establishment given your rather unorthodox entrance. We’re a restaurant, not a rock concert.”

You stared at the manager in disbelief. The waiter had seemed perfectly okay with letting you stay.

“Sir, I’m so sorry about that. I’m sure we can--” You tried, attempting to negotiate your way into staying.

“No, miss, _I’m sorry_. As I said, I can’t allow you to stay. You have been sitting here for close to half an hour and then your companion leaps over our barrier and disrupts our other guests. I’m afraid you need to leave.” The manager cut you off, not budging.

“But--”

“No. It’s fine.” Michael said, standing up and pulling his jacket on. “We’ll leave. There’s a pizza place a few blocks over that has better pizza than I’m sure we’d get here. C’mon...” With that, he leapt back over the fence and onto the sidewalk before turning back to you with his arms out, clearly intending to help you jump the fence as well. “I won’t let you fall.”

You looked back and forth between Michael and the manager a few times before stepping up onto your chair, accepting Michael’s help, and landing safely next to him on the sidewalk.

Michael turned to the manager, flipping him off, before grabbing your hand and leading you down the street.

***

A short while later, you were seated across from each other at a small pizza place, which, as it turned out, _did_ have very good pizza.

You took a sip of your pop and set the cup back down on the table between the two of you.

“I cannot believe you got us kicked out of the fanciest Italian restaurant in town by jumping the fence. I’ll probably never be able to go back there.” You grabbed another slice of pizza from the tray.

“The food is better here anyway. Besides, I’m sure even if I hadn’t jumped the fence they’d have tossed us out for laughing too loudly or something.” Michael shrugged, stuffing the remaining half slice of his pizza in his mouth.

“If I’d have known you were such a punk ass hooligan I don’t know if I’d have agreed to go out with you.” You pointed at him with your pizza.

“And now that you know I’m a punk ass hooligan, do you think I have a shot at a second date?” He leaned towards you across the table, smiling cheekily.

“As long as you promise not to get us kicked out of the next place, I’d say your chances are decent.”

“How about a movie and take out at my place this weekend? I won’t get kicked out there. They know me.”

“What kind of take out?”

“So that’s a yes then?”

“I didn’t say that.” You grabbed your napkin, wiping the sauce off your mouth.

“I’ll text you my address so you have it. I’ll even let you pick out the food _and_ the movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow me, my Tumblr is [like-screams-set-on-fire](http://like-screams-set-on-fire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
